falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Boise Raider Gangs
The ruins of Boise, Idaho are awash with ravenous mutants and brutal Super Mutants of both the east and west coast variety, not to mention deadly creatures ranging from Mole Rats to Radscorpions. But what makes the Boise area the most hazardous are the various raider gangs who team in the hundreds. Constantly fighting one another and the abominations that infest Boise, the gangs of Boise have become tough and hardened killers, crazed and merciless. Some, such as the Boise Boys, have become forces of such might that they may contest other factions such as the Idaho Brotherhood of Steel, while others are merely groups of savages that have managed to cling on to dear life by scavenging and robbing where they can. History Pre-War Boise was once the gem of Idaho, a peaceful and tranquil city of trees and suburbs. But it was not without some slight criminal element. From the rowdy youth that would become the infamous Boise Boys, to other small street gangs of rebellious youngsters and hardened criminals. Many of these groups would perish, but a few would survive to become raiders. The Great War As the bombs fell, panic and anarchy swept through the streets, thousands died, and the city of trees burned brightly. Post War While some of the Raider Gangs can trace their origins all the way to Pre-War times, most are typical raider types that have cropped up and dissipated over the years, some made by locals wasters and others having moved in from parts unknown. Gangs Feel Free to Add your Own! 7 For All Mankind A small gang led by the old school raider Levi, consisting of Hudson, Mavi, Morse, Stitch, Xochi, and Yanuk. They are an Iron Army driving a Diesel fueled Red Engine, spreading their True Religion of terror, looting anything they come across down to the last Rag and Bone. The Do's A group of miscreant killers more interested in mercantile pursuits than brute savagery, albeit still pursuing a keen interest in the latter. Their main concern is running the south of the city's drug game, however, due to their lack of members, they find difficulty in controlling much. A quintessential element of their existence, however, is the notoriously unnecessarily strict policy of enforcing seemingly ludicrous hairdos. Ranging from perms to mohawks, every member rocks a different haircut. Their main concern nowadays is finding a source for their dwindling surplus of hairspray. The Neonz A chem addled band of techno-punks who like industrial music, energy weapons, explosions, and glow sticks way too much for their own good, the Neonz are one of many raider gangs vying for control of Boise's western quarter. Unfortunately, they are few in number and not as organized as the infamous Boise Boys. But the Neonz are savage and thick-skinned enough to survive, regardless of what the other gangs and the mutants throw at them. The Slicksters A strange and dangerous group of raiders who live in the sewer tunnels and small metros of Boise, the Slicksters can only be considered human by minor margins after centuries of living in the dingy and radioactive sewers. They have become gangly and gaunt, not to mention savage and cannibalistic. However, of all the raider gangs, the Slicksters are those most willing to deal nonviolently with outsiders, preferring to trade to risking death in an open gunfight. This somewhat cowardly nature, coupled with the absurd rate at which the Slicksters breed, allows them to boast the largest numbers of all the raider gangs. However, their scrounged up, rusty weapons, and weak constitution due to starvation and mutation make them also the least dangerous unless they engage the foe in great numbers. Speed Shot If forced to say what two things they loved the most, they would say their shotguns and turbo. If they could pick three, they would say their shotguns, turbo, and violence. This small crew enjoys nothing more than taking a few hits and then finding someone to blow apart, the messier the better. To join, the group of hopefuls have to take a "spin" which is a game of shotgun roulette. Only shotguns are allowed in this group, although they do accept tri-beam laser rifles. The Centurions A group of deserters from the Legion. They are a slaving group, attacking small groups of caravaneers or small settlements. They are all a bunch of sadists who just love to torture those they capture, they are not above sampling their own merchandise and usually most females captured by this group can expect to be repeatedly raped. They mostly wear their old armor from the Legion and are armed with whatever they pick up from their fallen enemies, they have no real base of operations as they are constantly moving around. After hearing about the Red District they decided that they would make that their main target, but there only being fifteen of them they needed more numbers and thus have begun accepting recruits. They mostly raid camps belonging to people trying to get into the district but almost never the town itself, they have been tossed around enough by the local militia to know that isn't a good idea. Scrap Rats Scrawny scavers that prefer to stick to their ruined home, an old hardware store, but emerge whenever they see another gang or a meal. These two usually are the same however as the Rats are cannibals when they can't get better meat, and their assortment of axes, scrap-metal armor and blades usually mean at least a little food. They also show a strange preference for the flesh of the shambling abominations of the Boise Mutant Horde, which they attribute to "the dippin' sawwce!". The Firemen The survivors of an old fire department from before the war, the Firemen are ghouls who holed themselves up in a gas station. With their old fire axes and the flamethrower they collected during the Great War to beat back any attackers, this band of eighteen ghouls can be quite dangerous.. The Dusters A gang of Humans, Intelligent Mutants, and Ghouls who terrorise the outskirts and farmsteads of Boise. The group was founded within the months following the war by a local farmer who decided to style himself after some of the western films of the time such as "The Fighting Furies" and called together a "posse" and worked as a charitable militia to help isolated survivors in the region. Since then the group has kept their Cowboy aesthetics but have warped into a gang more akin to cattle rustlers, robbing, looting, extorting, and killing anyone in sight. Travellers have to be wary of groups wearing trench coats and stensons or they might quickly be parted from their caps, and their brains... They often don't kill on sight, preferring to intimidate settlers for regular extortions. But when a scene needs to be made their more than happy to drag an uncooperative wastelander through the desert from the back of a radstag. Suffice to say most people capitulate quickly, you can still visit the burning ruins of towns who rise up in defense. There is a strong, anti-chem policy as drug-fueled group members can do unpredictable things and can ruin the veneer of calm terror. Favoring little to no armor and hand tooled firearms you might be laughing at their get up right until a .44 enters your jaw. Category:Idaho Category:Groups Category:Raiders